Pavement
by Gryphin
Summary: COMPLETE - Booth and Brennan each deal with the aftermath of a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Pavement

**AUTHOR:** Gryphin

**DISCLAIMER:** You think they're MINE? How sweet! ;-)

Booth tries to outrun his inner turmoil.

**A/N: ** Ok, I had to get away from all of the craziness for a little while. My brain is full of spoilers, and I'm constantly thinking about the Gravedigger (If this is the end, then I feel cheated!), baby daddy drama (How the heck are they going to pull that off and remain in character?), and what the heck is going to happen in the finale (We'd better not be tricked!). So I just sat down and wrote this little one-shot that isn't based off of anything. Probably not my most stellar work, but it served a purpose. I feel better now!

**PS** - I am looking for a beta, so stop by my beta profile to check me out. I'm looking for someone that wants to help me push out more stories, stay in character, and keep my spelling/grammar in line. Let me know if think you can do the job!

* * *

His feet hit the pavement in tandem with the condescending voice in his head.

Stupid.

Pound.

Stupid.

Pound.

His body was protesting the abuse, muscles aching, chest heaving. The burn in the back of his throat told him that he wasn't getting enough oxygen and needed to slow his pace. But as his body continued to push itself forward, his unwanted thoughts continued to push themselves into his mind. He was running to clear his head, not muddle it more.

"Focus, Seeley" he huffed out between paces.

He switched his mind over to his surroundings. It irked him that he hadn't really been paying attention, even though it was a honed and trained skill that he yielded at all times. How far had he come so far? A mile?

He shook his head and strengthened his resolve to banish _her_ from his thoughts.

Looking around, he knew where he was. Up ahead was the stoplight where he would cross the street and head back. As he approached it, he calmed his pace and slowed his breathing down. He needed to get back in control. Being out of control was a seriously scary state for Seeley Booth. Some of his most feared nightmares stemmed from memories of when he had lost his cool.

Yes, control was a valued commodity.

He could do this, right? He was Special Agent Seeley Booth. He was charming, disarming, and cool as a cucumber. No way this was gonna shake him.

Breathe.

Booth reached the stoplight and bent over at the waist, his hand shooting out to hit the button on the crosswalk before coming back to rest on his knee. He leaned over, catching his breath while he waited for the light to change.

He was just a guy out for a run. No big deal. It was a nice night, although rain was on the way. He could smell it as it practically hummed along his olfactory senses. An unwanted voice started ranting off facts in his head. It was the ozone he was smelling, not the actual rain itself.

He was back in the SUV with her, windows down, telling her how he loved the smell just before rain came. She had responded with that logical tone of voice that made him want to both strangle and kiss her.

"You're not actually smelling rain, Booth. You're smelling ozone which is commonly produced through dissociation of molecular oxygen into two unstable atomic oxygens, each of which then combines with molecular oxygen to produce ozone."

He had just stared at her.

The crosswalk flashed the yellow walk signal.

"Shit!"

Booth ran across the street, resuming his unrelenting pace from earlier. He was supposed to be purging his mind of her right now, not hearing her smart ass voice in his head.

He kept his pace up, ignoring the pain in his body as he pushed himself on. It was a welcome distraction. For a short time, all he could hear were the quick huffs of his breath and the pounding of his feet on the sidewalk. But there was no way he could keep it up, and he finally collapsed onto a bench at the bus stop just down from his place.

This wasn't working.

Booth leaned over, letting his head fall into his hands. Admittedly, he wasn't going to outrun this. And in truth, he was no coward either. He was going to have to face the fact that he had kissed her.

He groaned, slicking his hands back up over his sweaty brow as he sat up, pressing his back into the hard wooden seat. He was starting to catch his breath again, and with lack of oxygen no longer being what consumed his brain, thoughts of his partner came flooding in.

He had kissed her.

Booth had always known it was just a matter of time. Whether he liked it or not, he was falling for his stubborn, brilliant, socially challenged, and frustrating partner. And Lord knew that he was fighting it.

_Hard._

She was the last thing he needed. They worked together, which in and of itself made a romantic relationship challenging. But combine that with the fact that they were so different from one another, and it was a disaster in the making.

She scoffed at his ideas of love and romance.

He couldn't believe that she could dwindle any emotional response down to its bare chemical components.

She was an internationally renowned forensic anthropologist, recognized world wide for her brilliance in the field.

He was that FBI agent she worked with.

The list truly went on and on.

Booth looked up at the sky above him. The clouds had moved in, pointing another sign at the rain he knew was coming. But there was still a small open patch where he could see the stars winking out from the inky blackness. He gazed at them for a minute, letting one thought truly settle in his mind.

He loved her.

The old adage was certainly true. You can't pick who you fall in love with. She was everything that he wasn't, and everything that he needed.

But if it was only a matter of time, Booth had hoped that with a little…oh hell, a LOT of self-control on his part, he could postpone what had happened tonight a lot longer. He could put it off until the right moment. Or maybe he would come to his senses and suddenly lose the craving for her.

"Ha, fat chance buddy." The sound of his derisive voice hit his ears a little harshly, and he looked up quickly to see if anyone had caught him talking to himself. But the streets were empty of pedestrians, and other then the white Honda Accord that had just driven by, there weren't really even any cars either.

He had tried dating other women, telling himself that maybe he could find someone that wouldn't be so much damn _work_. But in the end they all fell flat when he couldn't help but compare them to Temperance Brennan. He was stuck with his addiction, unshakeable in his need for her, and just as determined to keep it to himself for as long as humanly possible.

Thoughts of what he had done hit him once again, causing his gut to clench. What had he been thinking? Or maybe lack of thinking had gotten him into this mess. He was there, she was there. It was nothing special.

But everything was special when they were together.

They were laughing, she had her face tipped up toward him, and before he even knew what he was doing he had leaned down and softly placed his lips to hers. Even sitting out here, with the cold seeping in as the sweat cooled on his body, he could still recall the sweetly biter taste of the wine she was drinking.

If she had pushed him away he might have recovered. He could have told her was tired and it was nice to see her smile. It could have been a kiss between friends. But she had surprised him, because before he could even register what he was doing, she had sighed softly and relaxed into him. The sound had been all the encouragement that he needed, and he had reached up, placing his right hand on the nape of her neck before sweeping his tongue along her lower lip.

The woman that he thought would have stiffened and pulled away was at that moment all pliant and willing in his arms, and it escalated from there. By the time that he had managed to pull himself from her, there was nothing left for him to fall back on. That had been no kiss shared by friends. It had been the kiss of lovers, leaving no doubt as to what his motivation had been.

And although he had imagined it a thousand times before, and he knew with certainty that the worse thing he could do is act like he had made a mistake, he found himself once again acting before thinking. He had stammered, made apologies, tried desperately to climb out of the mess he had made. His brain wasn't working, and he needed to process what the hell had just happened. Worse yet, under all the rationalizing he was attempting, was a voice screaming at him to just kiss her again and to hell with the consequences.

She had sat there quietly for a minute, lips all swollen and glossy from the attention he had laved upon them. He remembered that she had been strikingly, agonizingly beautiful at that moment.

And then she had taken a deep breath, and gone all "ozone" on him. The woman that he had been kissing was suddenly replaced by the one he was familiar with. She talked about chemicals and attractions and how it was normal, and then she had smiled and said it was no big deal.

No big deal.

Just the biggest deal he had ever hoped to make in his life, with the most at stake imaginable.

He sat there for another ten minutes until the cold had permeated his body and he was too uncomfortable to keep his vigil on the bench. He started walking the last quarter mile to his apartment, his thoughts slightly less jumbled.

He was off the hook, really. She had given him an out, and he had mumbled an apology before leaving. He was pretty certain that Temperance Brennan was more than capable of compartmentalizing and picking right back up in their partnership as if nothing had happened.

And that was the problem, because he wasn't so sure that he could. It had been so stupid of him to let his resolve slip, and now he felt lost. For a brief moment he had had everything he longed for in his arms, and now he had to pretend that he didn't know what that felt like. And the worse thing of all is that he thinks that just maybe, he had been hoping for more. He had hoped that she would have responded with…with what? A declaration of undying love? He felt foolish for allowing his body to test something that his mind had already told him.

Someday was obviously not today.

As he approached his building, he reminded himself that he could do this. He'd been doing it for a long time. What they had was too important to risk for a "what if". So for now, he'd allow her to chalk it all up to hormones, and let that be that.

Booth jogged up the front steps to the doors leading into his apartment complex. He fumbled a moment in his pockets for the keys and only noticed the small figure approaching as he was unlocking the door. He turned to see her as she mounted the steps.

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked her in the eye, noticing how she seemed a little uncertain, before nodding and opening the door for her.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I _LIED_! I said it was a one shot, but Musie has other plans! I think we really need to see Brennan's side of it too. And maybe even a peek into the talk that she wants to have. What do you guys think?** **I know its a little frayed around the edges, but it was a fun distraction. I hope you liked it anyway!** **~Gryph**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, let's see what our favorite scientist's thoughts were, shall we? Thanks for all of the reviews! As usual, I lurv you all!**

She could hear her cell phone buzzing on the counter top in her kitchen, the slight rattle of the thing causing it to click against the granite. Instead of getting up and answering it, she was sitting frozen in her seat with an indecisiveness that was foreign to her. If she answered it, it could be _him_, and she wasn't ready yet. But if she didn't answer it, it could be someone else that needed to speak with her.

Maybe it was even something important.

The inner debate raged on until, disgusted with herself, she went to rise from the sofa chair. She was Temperance Brennan, and there was no way she was this worked up about a stupid phone call.

Too late though. It wasn't vibrating anymore.

Brennan sank back into the chair, the soft cushions at her back giving her a small sense of security as she pulled her legs up and tucked them beneath her. She had been sitting in this same spot now ever since Booth had left her house with a smile and an apology. That was...she glanced at her watch. Almost a half hour ago.

And she didn't feel anywhere near closer to deciding what, if anything, was supposed to happen now.

With a deep breath, Brennan once again replayed the scene in her mind. Because there was a lot of administrative parts to solving crimes, the two of them had fallen slightly behind on some of the paperwork that needed to be filed. It was Friday night and it was apparent that they would have to finish some of it up tomorrow.

_He_ was behind, not me, her inner voice insisted.

Booth had picked up another file and then looked at her. "Hey Bones. Whaaaat's happenin'. I'm gonna need you to come in to work on Saturday."

The shock on his face was priceless when she had uttered an "M'kay?" at the end along with him.

"What? I've seen _some_ movies, you know."

His face had remained a shocked mask for all of two seconds before he had burst into laughter. It was the kind of laughter that emanated from deep in the chest of a man, all rumbling and infectious. She had caught on quickly, laughing along with him.

Tears built up in the corners of his eyes as he gasped out, "Yeah, but...but Office Space? You've seen...Office Space?"

"Yes, actually." She had been a little shy about admitting the next part. "I heard you make a reference to it with Dr. Hodgins, and when Angela and even Cam seemed to understand what you were talking about, I felt a little left out. So...I watched it last week."

"Oh Bones, please don't ever change."

And for some reason, she had been inordinately pleased that he had said that.

It had taken several minutes, but eventually the laughter had died down to a chuckle. Brennan knew that she had a huge smile on her face, the kind that it seemed only he knew how to coax out of her. It was one of the reasons that they had grown so close over the years. There was a part of her that only came out for him. It was a part that she thoroughly enjoyed and wished that she could figure out how to access on her own.

The last bit of laughter had finally died down and she had looked up at him, smile and all.

The moment she locked eyes with Booth, she knew it was going to happen.

Temperance Brennan was by no means inexperienced with the male half of the species. She knew that look, and had herself been on the receiving end of it many times in her life.

But never by this man.

She remembered that she had responded so violently to that look that it still shocked her. In her previous experiences, she had been privy to a slight quickening of her heartbeat, and maybe a little heady sense of anticipation mixed with a healthy dose of curiosity.

But this was nothing like those other times.

Her chest had frozen, sealing out all of the air from her lungs. The last breath she had taken slipped heatedly over her lips, leaving her mouth desperately needy. Her heart had started hammering like a locomotive, getting louder and louder as it had thundered into her ears.

Never in her life had she _wanted_ like this before. Wanted...she didn't even know what.

She had still been in utter shock about her body's incredible response to this man who was her _partner_ when he had leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

And completely stolen what sense of reason she still possessed.

She should have pushed him away. She should have held herself back, waiting for him to end it. Then she could have quirked up an eyebrow and asked what that was for.

But her body was a traitor, a foreign thing that she had apparently never met in her life. Instead of doing what she should have done, she felt herself yield to him, folding her body closer and tilting her face up more. She had heard someone sigh, the auditory admission of pleasure sounding loud between them.

It was in the far recesses of her mind that she had realized the sigh had come from her mouth.

Booth hadn't given her a chance to catch up though, and Brennan had found herself once again unable to process the next step before he had reached up and placed his hand on her neck, applying slight pressure to get her to tilt her face at an angle that allowed him to deepen the kiss.

As a scientist, she had always scoffed at the (what she had perceived as) over-dramatized perceptions of so many other women. She had been kissed many times, by many different men. And while pleasurable, it certainly wasn't worth waxing poetic about. Brennan had always seen it as her duty to help women to be better informed as to what was actually occurring within their bodies during moments of passion, lust, and even love. It was her way of empowering them to be the strong, independent women that they were called to be. Women liberated from their silly romantic emotions.

Oh, but there was nothing silly about this.

The warmth of his hand on her neck, the slide of his tongue on her lip, and she was lost.

Traitorous, traitorous body.

When he had finally pulled back from her, she had keenly felt the absence of his mouth. So now she understood wanting in a whole new light.

They had sat there looking at one another for a moment. She had been ready to lean in and pick back up where they had left off, but a sheepish look had taken residence on Booth's face. Where was the man with the smoky gaze and that look of intent she had seen only a few minutes before?

She had forced herself to swallow the lump forming in her throat as he had backed away from her, mumbling apologies and excuses. She had no experience here. This was new territory. In fact, she had been introduced to a side of her that she had never seen before. Although in hind sigh, she probably shouldn't have been surprised. Booth often seemed to be intimately acquainted with some parts of her better then she herself was.

She would have to yield to his lead.

So she had put the turmoil aside, deciding she would sort it out later. He was trying to be charming, smiling and telling her he was just really tired. Maybe his experience of the kiss had been different than hers? What should she say? He had clearly been waiting for her to say _something_.

So she said what she knew was logical. Logic never failed.

Strike that. Logic _rarely_ failed.

"Its OK Booth. We're both tired." She told him that it was normal, assured him that he shouldn't feel bad. She had even talked about chemical reactions and the fact that they were both attractive and worked together, so it was therefor a natural response and he shouldn't consider it a big deal."

She couldn't tell if he was relieved or upset. Nothing was making sense.

Booth had given her one last look and another apology before he had slipped out her door with a quiet "Goodnight, Bones."

And she had been sitting in this chair ever since.

Brennan could sense that she was starting to get a little angry. She was frustrated and didn't have any idea what to do. What had happened tonight? She had never experienced anything so...intense before. And why hadn't Booth felt it? What the hell was wrong with her all of a sudden? He was just a man. A wonderful man that she considered a friend, but just a man all the same.

Right?

Her home phone was ringing now.

She was shocked again at the uncontrollable urge that she had to slam the pillows over her ears so she could pretend it wasn't ringing. Since when did she shrink from a phone call?

_You've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. Leave a message and..._

Oh no, the answering machine. If she didn't shut it off, she'd be able to hear his voice through the speaker. She shot out of the chair, stumbling in her haste to get to the side table where the phone was.

_Beep!_

Oh no Oh no Oh no...

"Hey Sweetie, I tried your cell, but you didn't answer."

Brennan reached the table, leaning over it in relief. It wasn't Booth calling.

"I was sitting here at home on a Friday night, feeling a little sorry for myself, and I thought I'd call you and see..."

She had only about five seconds to make her next decision. She could ignore this call and go back to her chair and spend another who-knows-how-long trying to make sense of herself, or she could pick up the phone and talk to her friend. Her very _experienced_ friend.

She grabbed the phone from its cradle.

"Hey Angela."

**Awwww, don't end it there! Sorry! I was writing the next part and I realized it really needs it's own chapter. It's almost ready though, so you should get it soon...if you REVIEW! ** ***wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

_At long last! A new chapter! Please don't blacklist me forever! ;-) I'd love to say that things are just busy right now, but life in general is always busy and most likely will keep being that way!_

_HOWEVER, I finally found a fantastic beta in the wonderful and very talented **hpaich**. If you haven't read her stories yet, I would first have to ask "Where the heck have you been?" and then secondly I would say "Go read them right now!" Well, maybe after you read this new chapie! ;-) So with her help, I will hopefully start getting stuff out more often even with a crazy schedule because I want her to hound me if I don't! _

* * *

"Bren! You're home! I am sooo glad because if I was the only one spending date night alone, I think I might have slipped into a dark pit of despair and depression." Angela Montenegro, world-class free spirit, sounded so melancholy and dejected at the prospect of a solo Friday night. "Please tell me you're alone and have a little time to chat?"

"Yes, Angela. I am alone, and I would really like to...chat." Brennan walked back into her living room, but this time she took up residence at the far end of the couch. "Actually, I could really use your expertise right now."

She could hear the curiosity in her friend's voice. "Expertise? Really? Is he hot?

"What? Ange! What makes you think I'm talking about a man?" Even though she was doing exactly that, it irritated her that Angela could hone in so quickly.

"Well, let's see. You are either talking about a guy, or you want me to draw you a picture of a dead person. Being that we are on the phone on a Friday night, and we are not at work for you to even see what I'm doing, I ask again. Is he hot?"

She was right, of course.

"I don't see how that matters."

"Oh, I was so right! It _is_ a man! Let me get a little more comfortable here so that we can have a serious bout of girl talk." Brennan could hear her friend moving around for a minute before coming back on the phone. She could picture Angela laying back on the pillows on her couch, a glass of something fruity and alcoholic on the coffee table. "OK, all cozy now. So...what happened?"

The problem was, Brennan wasn't really quite sure what to say. She didn't want to sound like an idiot, because even though relationships were not exactly her greatest forte, she hated feeling like she was somehow lacking in knowledge or understanding. She was a woman that prided herself on her ability to respond to things in an intelligent manner. But this particular problem eluded her in a way that left her uncertain of herself, and Temperance Brennan did not like feeling uncertain.

How much to reveal? She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I honestly don't even know what to say. I don't really even understand why I'm having a problem at all, let alone making sense of what I should do next."

There. That was a good start, right? A very vague one, but a start nonetheless.

"Hmm, well you aren't exactly giving me much with that. Tell me what happened."

Brennan switched the phone to her other ear, sighing in frustration. This would be so much easier if she herself knew what had happened.

"I don't know what happened! One minute we're here, the next minute we're kissing, and then he's gone and I'm sitting here wondering what it all means and what to do next."

"Whoa whoa Sweetie, slow down!" Brennan had said it all so fast that even Angela, with her superb ability to "girl talk" with the best of them, couldn't keep up. "Who was there? Who kissed you? Did you have a date tonight?"

She avoided the first two questions. "No, I didn't have a date tonight."

"Well, if you didn't have a date, then who was over...at...your...Oh my god." This was very serious indeed. Forget the girl talk, Brennan needed a friend and a good heart to heart right now.

"Bren, are we talking about Booth?" Before she could actually reply, Angela continued. "Because if we are, you don't have to tell me. Believe me, I completely understand being part of a relationship that is somehow part of everyone's business at work..." And that was an understatement. Her courtship, engagement, almost wedding, and breakup with Hodgins had been front page news. It had been hard at times. "...but if you want my honest advice, it would help if you would open up to me."

Brennan sat silent on her end for a full minute. She wasn't used to "opening up" as Angela put it. She wasn't even sure that she knew how to do it. But...this was important, and she didn't know what else to do.

"Yes." It came out like a secret, passing her lips in a whisper.

"Yes...?"

"Yes, it was Booth." Brennan waited for the awkwardness of the confession to descend, but was surprised to feel only relief. It prompted her to continue. "He came over to finish up some files that were still open, and we ended up kissing. And because I know that you are going to ask, yes, it was..." What description to use for it? "...incredible." She sighed out the last word like a woman resigned to her fate.

Angela waited quietly on the other end, choosing to allow her friend to work things out for herself as she spoke. After a moment, she continued.

"It was...unexpected. _Very_ unexpected."

"The fact that he kissed you? Or the fact that it was incredible?"

Brennan didn't hesitate to answer. "Him kissing me wasn't really all that unexpected. We are both virile, consenting adults. There has always been an obvious physical attraction of some sort between us. He's highly attractive, and I consider myself in possession of some of the more aesthetically pleasing female attributes. While highly improper, being that we are partners, it was never beyond the possibility that we would one day yield to our more basic human instincts."

"Wow, you make it sound so romantic."

"Well that's the problem!"

Angela was confused. Brennan most likely took her response at face value, ignoring the sarcasm beneath the words. "So the kiss was...? Romantic?"

Temperance Brennan was a scientist, she thrived on scientific facts and figures. There was nothing in her realm of knowledge to really explain to Angela what it was like without sounding like a simpering idiot.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it definitely wasn't what I expected."

This was interesting. Confusing, but interesting. Angela was definitely intrigued. "So the kiss was not what you expected and that's the problem?"

Brennan sighed with relief. "Yes, you understand! I'm so glad."

Angela didn't know what exactly it was that she understood, but clearly Brennan was having a reaction to the kiss being something she didn't expect. She needed a moment to think. What result could possibly have her all upset? She had never been a woman to get all worked up about something like a kiss before, even if it had been delivered by her hunky piece of FB Eye Candy.

So, she must have had a different reaction to Booth's kiss then to kisses from men before him.

A little light clicked on in her mind.

"Welcome to your own reality Sweetie. I told you we'd have this talk when you caught up, and I think you have finally arrived."

"Ange, I don't know what that means."

Angela sat up and grasped the phone more securely, trying to convey the importance of what she was saying by deliberately choosing her words.

"Listen Bren. You asked for my advice, so I'm gonna give it to you, so just hear me out, ok?"

"Ok."

"I know you. Better then you think I do really. And I know your feelings about men and dating and love and romance and all of that. I also know - have known for a long time - that one day, someone was going to come along and make you question yourself. Some man was going to make you believe in what all of us other mere women believe in."

Angela was making this sound like some kind of female secret club that she had never been a member of, and she wasn't sure if she was relieved to finally get some answers, or miffed that she was somehow lacking when compared to other women.

"And what is that?"

Angela took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

"Love."

There was no awkward pause or sudden click of understanding. If anything, Brennan was just as confused as before.

"I believe in love Angela. I never said that I didn't. My point has always just been that love is misunderstood, and that there is no real argument for a relationship lasting a lifetime when the human body..."

"Just wait wait wait right there. You see? This is what I mean."

"No, I don't see." She was still confused.

Obviously, Angela wasn't going to be able to argue with her. She would just have to get her to take a chance and see for herself.

"Please just trust me here, Bren. Love is more than the sum of its parts. That I can guarantee you. What you experienced tonight really only validates what I'm saying, right? You had a completely irrational response to Booth. Love isn't rational. It just is."

Brennan sat for a moment, quietly digesting what her friend was saying. But there were still some unanswered questions in her mind."

"First off, you are making the assumption that I love Booth, and that is the reason why I responded the way that I did."

Angela just scoffed. "It's _not_ an assumption."

"And secondly," she continued, "don't take this the wrong way Angela, but I don't know that you should be telling me what love is and isn't. You have had many men that you claim to have loved, and yet none of those relationships have worked out."

Talk about a swift reminder of her failures. That stung a little. But Angela already knew the answer to this, because she had asked it of herself many times.

"You're right." She continued in a serious tone. "I have loved many men, and even a woman. And I'm not in any of those relationships anymore. And everyone thinks that I'm some kind of love saboteur and that I can't settle down. But you know what, Bren? It's not that I won't settle down, it's that I won't _settle_. Yes, I've loved a lot of people. But I have yet to find a love that is like the one I see between you and Booth every single day."

She was speaking with such conviction and passion that Brennan couldn't help but be captivated by what she was saying and the earnestness she heard there.

"You guys give the rest of us hope that there really is something good out there for each of us. Someone who will love us like that. What you guys have is remarkable, and if you can't see it, it's only because your own paradigms keep you from the truth. I'm not talking a fairytale here. Relationships take a lot of work. But if any two people can make it happen, then it's you and Booth"

Sometime during Angela's heartfelt speech, Brennan had felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Rather than feeling ashamed and awkward about such a silly response, she instead felt liberated. Intoxicated. Empowered. Could her friends really see something that she couldn't? Could her response to Booth really have been because of the emotional impact?

"So...the answer is that I love Booth?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You love Booth."

And from somewhere that had been locked and hidden away since she was fifteen came a swell of emotion that was so sudden, it nearly took her breath away. The reality of everything came crashing down on her. And instead of confusion she felt peace and clarity. It was love.

And with conviction this time, she replied.

"I love Booth."

Brennan hopped up from her seat on the couch and started rushing around the room, determined in her sudden need to get to him. It was an intense longing that required immediate attention action.

"Ange, I gotta go."

"Atta girl! Go get him!"

But before she hung up the phone, she took a moment for her friend.

"Angela...you are a good friend. The best of friends. And I love you, too." A sincere "thank you" were the last words she said before hanging up and dashing out the door.

* * *

_So Chapter 4 is the last chapter and is already in the pipeline, but there is a direct correlation between reviews and speed of update!! I'm shameless, I know..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okeedokee, here is the final chapter! I really hope that you guys like how it ended. Brennan's been really difficult for me lately, so some of this seems a little on the "wishful thinking" side, but hopefully still within the realm of possibility. A HUGE thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and PMing me. You guys leave the most wonderful thoughts for me, and I wouldn't even do all this if it wasn't for you. I try my very best to respond personally to each and every one, so if I missed you somehow, my apologies! And of course, one more big shout out to Heather (hpaich), whom we have decided is the evil twin! =) Thank you for all your help, you are awesome!_**

* * *

His emotions were torn between giddiness, anxiety, and a sickening terror. She was here, waiting for him. She wanted to talk. Booth's throat felt suddenly closed off, his tongue hot and sticky against the roof of his mouth. He couldn't trust his voice right now, and so he nodded instead. He had slipped the right key into the front door, and fumbled with it for a moment now before he heard the "snick" of the latch being drawn. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow his partner to enter first.

She glanced up at him as she brushed past, her shoulder gently rubbing up against his chest. Blue eyes met brown for a brief moment, and Booth took the opportunity to read what he saw there. She didn't look angry. She didn't look sad either. Instead, she seemed to be…something _else_. It wasn't quite the same, but determination was definitely in play across her expressive face. He felt the band of terror loosen slightly, but he was still in its grip.

Booth turned around to make sure that the door shut completely behind them. It was an old building and the knob needed replacing. Many tenants had come to the door only to find it left open by the previous person, and his ritual of checking was really just a habit by now.

Silently, he led the way to the stairwell. There was an equally old elevator, but Brennan knew that he always preferred the stairs anyway. It was better exercise. And in this situation, he was glad that he wasn't going to be stuck inside that small space with nothing to do and no idea what to say as they waited out what would surely be an agonizing ascent to his floor. The stairs were much better. He was a man of action, and climbing the thirty-six steps to the third floor afforded him a moment to think.

What was the rest of the expression she had given him? Determination mixed with…something. He had been so certain by the end of his jog that she was going to let this whole thing go unmentioned. While the memory of kissing her might torment him on a regular basis from this day forth, surely they wouldn't ever _talk_ about it. He and Bones had a particular agreement between them. It was unspoken, but it existed nonetheless. When something personal needed discussion, something that involved their relationship, whatever needed to be said was communicated with looks and subtle body language - rarely with words. And he was just fine with that. So what new rule was she making now?

The climb to his floor didn't take nearly long enough, and as they stepped onto the landing outside his apartment door, Booth chanced a glance at the woman beside him. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her arms crossed defiantly just under her breasts. At least he knew this look. She was thinking hard about something.

Brennan looked up as she realized Booth was taking a long time to open his front door, and she caught him staring at her. Maybe it was her new realization regarding her feelings for him, or maybe it was the way he looked after having been running, but she felt her heart rate speed up and she unconsciously slipped her tongue across the lip she had just been worrying. He chose that moment to smile at her – a devastating curl of lips and teeth that had her breath catching in her throat.

Anthropologically speaking, a woman would respond to a man that was displaying signs of physical fitness and prowess. It was a sign to her that he could potentially be a suitable mate; able to care for offspring and provide for a family. It was an obvious example of health, and on a basic level, humans were naturally attracted to virile members of the opposite sex. The physiologic responses of her body were really nothing more than…

Oh who was she kidding?

She hadn't come here to fool herself. She had come here on a mission, and she wasn't about to mentally shrink away from it. She came into contact with plenty of suitable male partners, but Booth was the only one that did this to her. Somehow, he had shown her that there was more to her humanity then pure chemical reaction. And in so doing, she was now able to accept that there was more to her attraction to him then could be summed up anthropologically.

She was in love.

Booth watched the play of emotions across her face as he looked down at her. He was good with people, but this woman always kept him guessing. Just when he thought that he had her figured out, she would surprise him. While other people often found her cold, too direct, non-social and awkward – he simply considered her a joy. Her capacity for affection, humor, compassion, and (he truly believed) love knew no bounds. The moments for them came unexpectedly and compulsively, but they were genuine.

What revelations about Temperance Brennan would he be privy to tonight?

As she looked up and caught him watching, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so damned beautiful. He noticed that his smile caused her to fade into thought again, even as she continued to hold his gaze. The urge to chuckle at her expression was too great to ignore, and a soft laugh spilled from his mouth as he turned to unlock his door. Whatever this amazing woman brought with her tonight, it would certainly be interesting.

He opened his door and stepped inside, reaching for the light switch to the left. Moving aside, he held the door for Brennan as she entered. He then closed and bolted the door and followed his partner into the living room where she took up residence on his couch. Neither had said a word yet, but they both chose that exact moment to begin.

"Booth, I want to talk to you about tonight and…"

"Bones, I know you want to talk to me, but…"

The each laughed a little nervously before Booth placed his hands out, palms facing his seated partner.

"Look, I know you want to talk. Just let me go and take a quick shower and change so that I don't have to sit here in sweaty jogging clothes. I'll be back in five minutes, ok?"

Brennan nodded her silent assent and Booth headed off in the direction of his bedroom. "You know where things are, so help yourself if you need anything."

She sat there, watching as he retreated behind his bedroom door. He left it cracked open though, not completely shut. While she wasn't a fan of psychology, she at least knew that it was a good sign that he hadn't shut it all the way. If only he knew how his parting invitation to help herself to a beer or some water was really quite close to what she intended to do here tonight. She did know where things were, and she did need something, and she was going to help herself to it.

It just wasn't food or drink that she wanted.

The question for her now was simply "how to do it?" There were probably social customs and expectations in a situation like this that she wasn't aware of. And even if she was, attempting to abide by them would most likely cause her to look like a fool. No, the best course of action would have to be her usual way of getting something done - direct and to the point. She could hear the water as Booth turned the shower on, and then the interruption of the spray as he stepped under it. She supposed it was a perfectly logical thing for her mind to conjure him up, naked and sweaty, just on the other side of the wall. If she was a truly bold woman, and if so much hadn't been at stake, she would have walked in there, shed her clothes, and climbed in to show him _exactly_ what she wanted.

But for the first time in her life, she wanted more than that.

Booth was true to his word, showering and changing in record time. He emerged from his room, barefoot and clad in a pair of jeans and a black Doors tee-shirt. He had a light blue towel slung around his neck and he was rubbing his hair dry. If anything had ever looked so good, Brennan couldn't recall when. How could one kiss have caused such an awareness of him? Had this always been there, repressed beneath a firm layer of logic? She needed to say what she was here to say, because not getting to kiss him again was simply out of the question.

"Are you ready?"

Booth came around the couch and took a seat next to her. "Have at it. What do you want to talk about?"

"Booth, you _know_ what I want to talk about."

He sighed. Of course he knew what she wanted to talk about. But even those few minutes away from her while he was in the shower had been enough for his mind to once again bring terror to the front of his emotional spectrum. What if she wanted to end it? What if she didn't want to work with him anymore? What if she wanted to make sure that he knew she wasn't attracted to him in that way? Rational or not, each horrible scenario had clamored for its fair share of attention. There was nothing for it though. He had to hear her out.

"Yes, Bones. I know what you want to talk about."

To her shock, silence was all that could be heard after he spoke. She had planned to be bold and direct, but all she could seem to do was look at him. She even opened her mouth a couple times to start, but quickly shut it when she realized no words were forthcoming. What if he hadn't wanted to kiss her? What if it had really just been a slip due to exhaustion – just like he said? Why had he seemed unaffected afterwards?

The words that suddenly spilled forth were unexpected.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He watched her as she struggled to find the words to begin the conversation. This was looking to be just as hard for her as it was for him. In some small way, he found it comforting that his brilliant, well-spoken, quick thinking partner was just as lost right now as he was. But as she quickly tossed out her question, he felt his stomach plummet to the floor. Why had he kissed her? How the hell was he supposed to answer that question?

"Just be honest with me."

Of course she knew his unasked question. How could someone that was so bad at people be so good at _him_?

"Because I wanted to." He could be honest, even if this whole surreal experience was killing him in the process. "I _have_ wanted to…for a long time." He almost laughed out loud at her unexpected reply.

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?"

Good lord, she looked positively confused. Could she really not understand that there were some things that just shouldn't be done just because one wanted to?

"Jeez, Bones! I stopped myself! I have some control, you know."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, she went back to chewing her lip while he waited for her next life-altering question. The moments ticked by, bleeding thickly into one another as she thought of what to say.

"Are you in love with me?"

No. Fucking. Way. She did NOT just ask him that. Shit shit shit. What the hell was he supposed to say? And there she sat looking all innocently curious, like the entire balance of the universe wasn't hanging on his answer. What kind of question was that? She must have seen the distress it caused, because she asked another one.

"Are you afraid to answer me?"

Again with the simple, patient look. Like she had just asked if he wanted the last egg roll or something. Was he afraid?

"Afraid? I'm fucking terrified Bones!" His outburst propelled him out of his seat, and he stood now between the couch and the coffee table, moving agitatedly in the small space. He raised his arms, emphasizing with sweeps of his hands as he spoke. "I can't believe that you even asked me that! How…how the hell am I supposed to answer a question like that?"

Brennan furrowed her brow and seemed confused for a moment. "What do you mean? You just…answer it. With the truth." Her own hands moved in a helpless gesture, indicating her lack of understanding as to why he was so upset. "Are you afraid to tell me that you _don't_ love me? Because I am more than capable of moving past this, and so are you. It might be a little awkward, but we'll get over it." He had stopped moving around and was now looking down at her. She lifted her head to capture his eyes with her own. "Or are you afraid to tell me that you _do_ love me, and then feel like you're taking a huge risk with our partnership and friendship?"

"Now you're just asking it in another way in order to get me to answer you. I can't answer that question, Temperance. " Booth's voice took on a dejected tone as he slumped back in the seat, leaning his head against the cushions and staring up at the ceiling. "Besides, what does it matter? You and I have very different views on what love is and isn't."

The room was silent again for a moment as each thought of what to say next. Brennan's voice was the one that finally broke through. It was quieter now, sounding almost timid as she spoke. "I may have changed my mind about it."

The pause in conversation had caused Booth to lose track of what was being said. "About what?"

The seconds ticked by before she finally whispered one word - "Love."

Incredulously, Booth turned his head to stare at her. Surely she wasn't saying what is sounded like she was saying. She had changed her mind about love? His voice full of astonishment, he asked her. "What does that mean?!"

Brennan turned to him, making sure that he was looking at her when she answered. This was it. She just needed to take a deep breath and say it. If she spent too long trying to find ways to explain things and looking for the words that would lead up to her confession, then she would most likely end up rambling on until she wasn't even sure what she was trying to say in the first place. So despite the thick clamp of anxiety around her chest, she somehow managed to take the breath she needed. In a voice filled with determination she uttered the statement that would change his life forever.

"I'm in love with you."

He just sat there, his face a mask. Brennan watched him for any sign of what he was thinking, but none was forthcoming. She began to get nervous, thinking that maybe the direct approach had not been the best idea. Perhaps she had been wrong about his feelings for her? Maybe their kiss hadn't been as profoundly revealing to him as it had been for her?

It felt as if an eternity had passed, and yet Booth still hadn't said anything. He looked stunned – his face frozen in an unreadable mask. She tamped down the panic that was trying to crawl its way up her throat, deciding instead to attempt to break his silence. Her voice sounded small and uncertain to her ears.

"Booth? Did you hear me, because I…"

She didn't get to finish what she was going to say because he had moved so quickly that his mouth was crushed up against hers before she even had time to register that he was going to kiss her. He was clutching at her, the finely honed finesse of their previous kiss lacking now. He pressed his hands to both sides of her face, kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes.

And in between kisses he whispered fervently to her.

"Of course I love you."

He returned to her mouth, drawing a deep sigh from her as he dipped hungrily to her lips.

"I've always loved you."

His breath brushed her jaw as he travelled up to her ear, his whispered confession sending chills racing down her back and white lightning curling into her belly.

"Love you…oh god…so much."

Booth clasped her to him, afraid to pull away and look in her eyes. Afraid that somehow this had all been a terrible misunderstanding and she was waiting to correct him. Or perhaps he was even a little frightened that her face would be a mirror, exposing for him the raw emotional power of the moment. If she was experiencing anything close to the heart stopping euphoria that was pulsing through his veins, then he wasn't sure he could handle it right now.

And so he continued to kiss her, not even fully aware of what he was saying. The words were tumbling from his mouth, pulled forth from within him by each press of his lips to her skin. To stop meant to face reality, and surely he was undeserving of such a gift as she was offering.

Brennan was trying to catch her breath, but he wasn't letting her. His hands were roaming feverishly, a litany of words dropping on her ears from his lips. His movements were jagged – desperate even. She was used to men responding to her physical advances, but never had she felt as if she held so much power over another person.

And certainly no man had ever held that same power over her.

She felt a wet plop on her cheek, and realized Booth was crying. His whispers were coming out between soft sobs, and his breath was hitching in his chest. It was enough motivation for Brennan to find the strength to pull away from him. She moved back, keeping her hands pressed firmly against his chest in order to keep him from leaning after her. He wouldn't meet her gaze, and instead had his eyes snapped shut. Brennan dipped her head, running her hand along his cheek.

"Booth? Look at me."

It took a monumental effort on his part to set his fears aside and open his eyes. She had said she loved him. He trusted her. He needed to place faith where it was deserved, and so he raised his eyes to her face.

What he saw literally robbed him of the air in his lungs. Temperance Brennan sat there, her face revealing her heart with such a sweet honesty that he felt humbled to be looking at her. There were no lingering doubts, no hidden secrets or double meanings. There was simply acceptance, joy, and love. He had always wondered what she would look like if she ever discovered love. Now he knew, and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Don't be afraid."

An involuntary chuckle burst from his throat. How did she know just what he needed to hear?

"I'm not afraid, just…overwhelmed I guess." He reached for her hands and held them between their bodies. Everything was happening so fast, he felt like this simple touch would help ground him. She watched him while he was working it all out in his head. After a moment, he seemed to relax. Then with a smile asked, "So, we're really gonna do this?"

Her answering grin was all the reassurance he needed. One thing Temperance Brennan didn't do was to back down once she had made a decision. No matter how much she might be frightened by the changes the future would undoubtably hold, if Booth was the reward, she was more than willing to give it a shot.

"I'd like to, yes."

And so they spent the evening talking, laughing, loving, and learning…together. And when it came time to part, this time it was with Brennan's soft goodnight and a lingering kissed that was filled with the promise of tomorrow, the day after, and the day after…

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! I'm feeling a little angsty...MAYBE even a little smutty now! So I should have something new started here very soon! (Yes, I'm shamelessly plugging my next as-yet unwritten fic!)**


End file.
